


pretend you found someone to mend you

by underherspell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Natasha Romanov, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underherspell/pseuds/underherspell
Summary: The world had not been kind to her. He doesn’t know how else to help.





	pretend you found someone to mend you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "numbers" by daughter. i wrote this in less than half an hour be nice.

 “Clearly, your friend is fine.”

 

 But looking back, she has to admit that even the most untrained ear could’ve deciphered that it was a blatant lie. As if the tears she so desperately fought back weren’t the biggest indication all by themselves.

 

 The sound of Steve unzipping his jeans isn’t loud enough to drown out the voice at the back of her head, whispering _pathetic_ over and over again. She’s too numb to even lie properly anymore. Five years alone in a compound haunted by the life it was once filled with will do that to you, she supposes. It’s okay.

 

 _Pathetic pathetic pathetic_.

 

 “Nat,” He sighs into her neck. There’s nothing else he can say – what good are mere words against the dark guilt of surviving?

 

 She’s still holding back tears when he kisses her every way he knows how, undresses her and vows to himself between every lick and bite that he would pull the pieces of her together with his own two hands, because she’s unravelling at the seams beneath him and he begs all the gods in the universe for a way to make it better.

 

  _Patheticpatheticpathetic_.

 

 She doesn’t look at him at all, instead gazes with empty eyes at a patch of moonlight on the floor that peeks through the curtains; a voyeur, a witness to her crumbling to nothing under the weight of Steve’s thrusts.

 

 When he pulls out of her, her hands immediately grab for the white sheets and tug them up to her chin. She turns away from him and curls into herself, wetting the pillows with tears that refuse to stop.

 

 Steve gazes down at her helplessly, thinks she looks like a little girl folded up like that.

 

 The world had not been kind to her. He doesn’t know how else to help.


End file.
